


Winter Seduction

by persephone325



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes is the good guy, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Possible Rape, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is an asshole, Supernatural Creatures, Torture, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires, Violence, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Devin isn't your ordinary girl. She just happens to be both in the right place at the right time, and the wrong place at the wrong time when she meets Bucky and Steve. One of them has less than ideal plans for her, and one of them will protect her at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather different take on how Steve and Bucky act normally. But then again, this is an AU story. So Steve is a complete asshole and Bucky is the main character's knight in shining armor. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> * * *

It started out as another normal night for Chloe. The local bar was the place she frequented most often. There were plenty of lost souls there in need of guidance. A lot of the regulars recognized her. They called her the bar's therapist. It was a title she didn't mind in the slightest.

It was no secret that supernatural creatures walked among the humans. In fact, they didn't seem to mind so long as they didn't actively try to hurt anyone. People would willingly offer themselves up to the vampires so they could feed, breed with the wolves, leave gifts for the fae to get on their good side and whatever else they wanted to do. Some humans wanted to be turned, while others just wanted to be known among the supernaturals as willing to do anything. Chloe didn't judge. It wasn't her place. As long as the humans were happy, that's all that mattered.

But everything changed when he walked in.

She was sitting in the back booth; her usual booth. It was quiet, away from the bar, and where everyone knew they could find her. She just sat there observing all the patrons in the bar as they drank, ate, and talked. A few of the regulars spotted her and waved or smiled. Chloe returned the gestures and took a drink from her glass.

The door opened and a tall, well built man with shoulder length brown hair walked in. Chloe didn't recognize him, but she would tell what he was. His aura was definitely not something that said he was human. Either he was new to the area, or he lived nearby but didn't get out much. The former seemed more likely to Chloe.

Even from so far away, Chloe could see his blue eyes scan the bar. She knew that look. That inquisitive gaze as his eyes moved from person to person, sensing within a few seconds if he wanted them or not. His eyes came to rest upon Chloe and she could see a look of surprise flash across his features. Things were about to get interesting...

He took a few steps towards her, then stopped. The door opened again and another unfamiliar man walked in. He was tall and well built, like the brown haired man. Only he had blond hair. They both carried themselves in a confident way. Chloe wondered if they were brothers, or just close friends.

The brown haired man seemed to groan when the blond walked in after him. Chloe watched their interactions closely. The blond shrugged at something the other man said. The brunet man turned his attention back to Chloe and rolled his eyes. The two of them walked towards her booth. She could tell that the blond was also not a human. He radiated the same aura as the brunet.

"Hey, doll." The brown haired man said with a sly smile. "Is this seat taken?" He asked. Chloe looked between the two men. The blond also had striking blue eyes. Both of them stared at her intensely, but Chloe was used to such gazes. Though she wondered if they knew what she was. Surely they had to have known, right? Otherwise they wouldn't be talking to her, right?

"Be my guest." Chloe replied softly, waving her hand at the empty space across from her. The blond shuffled in first, and the brunet followed. "You two gentleman want anything?" She asked, pushing her long jet black hair behind her shoulders before she waved over a nearby waiter.

"What can I get you?" He asked Chloe. She smiled up at him.

"Oh, not me." She motioned to the two men across from her. "Put it on my tab, will you?" The waiter nodded and turned his attention to the men.

"Any American drink." The blond replied with a nod. The waiter nodded and scribbled it down on his pad.

"Your strongest Russian drink." The brunet man said. He didn't even turn his attention to the waiter. He just stared at Chloe as he spoke. A smile spread across his lips.

"I'll be right back with those drinks." He smiled at them.

"Thanks, Paul." Chloe smiled back at him before he left. She turned her attention back to the men. "So," she began. Her eyes moved from one man to the other, "are you guys brothers?" She asked, crossing her legs under the table. The blond scoffed with a smile and the brunet laughed.

"Oh no. Not at all." The brown haired man shook his head.

"Ah. You two give off that kind of vibe." Chloe explained, sweeping all her hair over one shoulder.

"We actually have a... _complicated_ relationship. But, I guess you could say we're brothers in that sense. We sure do fight like siblings." The blond eyed Chloe's exposed skin before bringing his gaze back up to her face.

"Here we are." Paul suddenly appeared at the table with a bottle and a shot glass on a tray he was carrying. "A Yuengling for you," he said as he set the bottle in front of the blond, "and a shot of Everclear for you." He set the shot glass in front of the brunet. "I hope that's to your liking. I asked the bartender for the strongest Russian drink, and that's what he gave me." Paul explained as he tucked the tray under his arm. "It's like one hundred ninety proof, I think."

"Should be fine. Thanks." The brown haired man replied. The blond took a drink from the bottle and nodded.

"Oh, good." Paul smiled and looked at Chloe.

"I'm good. Thanks." The waiter nodded and walked away. "So, who do I have the pleasure of sharing a booth with?" She asked them with a smile.

"Oh, forgive me. How rude of me to not introduce myself." The brown haired man said. "I'm James Barnes." He extended his right hand over the table for Chloe. She placed her hand inside his to shake, but was surprised when he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on her skin. "My friends call me Bucky." She smiled and turned her attention to the blond. He seemed to be annoyed with James' display, but he quickly plastered a smile on his lips as he brought his attention to her.

"I'm Steve Rogers." He held out his hand for her and copied James' move. She saw James shake his head out of the corner of her eye. "What's your name, beautiful?" He asked with a smirk.

"Chloe Devin." She replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." The dark haired girl took another drink from her glass. She could see both men stealing glances at her neck.

"The pleasure is ours." James said. He downed his shot, and it didn't even phase him.

"What brings you boys here? I don't recall seeing you around before." Chloe asked. Steve took another sip of his beer.

"I moved here recently." James said. Chloe looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "The old Cole mansion? I bought it, cleaned it up, and now I live there." He explained.

"Ah. I know the place." Chloe nodded. "That must have taken quite a while."

"I moved into a place down the road." Steve interjected, clearly wanting to be part of the conversation. Chloe looked at him and smiled. "Family by the name of Roberts used to live there."

"Oh? I wasn't aware the Roberts were moving." Chloe raised an eyebrow and Steve nodded.

"Yeah. It was rather, uh..." he coughed nervously, "sudden." He added before taking a few gulps of his beer. Chloe felt a slight uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"I see." Was her simple reply. James shot Steve a glare that Chloe didn't catch as she reached down next to her and grabbed her purse. "I'm sorry to have to cut our time short," she began as she slid out of the booth and stood up. James was immediately on his feet next to her, "but I have some things I need to take care of." She slung her purse over her shoulder.

It was then that both men saw her full figure. She was a petite little thing, probably no taller than five-one or two. She had long black hair that had a slight wave to it. It came to rest at the small of her back. She was wearing a v-neck light blue shirt, black slim cut jeans and a pair of peep-toe heels. They probably gave her an extra inch of height.

"Will I see you again?" James asked with a smile. Chloe couldn't fight the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. She looked up at him with her brown eyes.

"It's a small town. I'm sure we'll meet again." She replied with a nod. With a final wave, she turned and headed towards the bar. She slipped the bartender a twenty before she left. Outside, the sun had set and there was a rather cool summer breeze blowing.

_Interesting pair, those two..._

* * *

"Back off, Bucky." Steve growled, tightly gripping the brown haired man's shoulder as he walked away. Bucky turned around and pushed Steve's arm away.

" _You're_ the one who scared her off, Steve!" He replied with frustration. "Don't tell me what to do. You're no good for her." Bucky took a step towards Steve. Both men stood at similar heights. They stared into each other's eyes; neither one wanting to break eye contact and admit defeat. "I've seen what you do to them..."

"And yet you've done nothing to protect them." Steve retorted with a smirk. Bucky balled his hands into fists by his side, resisting the urge to swing.

"Not for a lack of trying, you sadistic punk." Bucky shot back with venom in his voice. "How do you do it?" He asked. "How do you live with yourself?"

"I've got an eternity." Steve replied, holding his arms out as his sides with their palms up. Bucky rolled his eyes and turned around. "Don't act all 'holier than thou' on me." He said as Bucky began walking away.

"You know what, Steve? Just don't!" Bucky turned around to face him again. They were separated by a few feet. "I know what I am. I'm not acting like I'm better than you." He defended. "I _am_ better than you." Bucky declared, glaring at Steve. The blond's expression turned sour as he glared back.

"Oh, you think so?" Steve stalked closer to him. Bucky stood his ground as the blond closed the gap between them. "What makes you think she'll choose you?" He asked. "You're too nice. You always were."

"So were you!" Bucky exclaimed. "What happened to you, Steve? I don't even know you - "

"I woke up!" Steve interrupted, his elongated canines showing as he hissed at Bucky.

"You 'woke up' to being a complete asshole!" The brown haired man wasn't intimidated in the slightest. The punch to the stomach sent him backward a few steps, but he remained on his feet. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up, Bucky!" Steve growled, wanting a fight. "I want her, so she's mine." He walked towards him again, fists clenched.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Bucky replied. "And I'm not gonna let you have this one." He gritted his teeth and stood his ground. Steve swung, but Bucky easily side-stepped the blow.

"What's so different about this one, huh?" Steve asked. "Why do you want her so bad?"

"Because I know what she is, and I'm not going to let you corrupt her!" Bucky pushed Steve away. The blond looked at him with a puzzled expression. Immediately, Bucky regretted saying anything. He turned and hurried away.

"What is she, Bucky?" Steve called after him. Bucky gritted his teeth and ignored Steve. "What is she?!"


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe runs into a familiar face at the bookstore and an interesting conversation takes place.

The next day, Chloe found herself browsing the local bookstore. Absent-mindedly, she scanned the shelves of the culinary section. Her thoughts were still focused on the two men at the bar last night. She couldn't shake the weird feeling she got from Steve, though.

 _The Roberts moved? Why didn't I hear about it before last night?_ Chloe ran her fingers through the ends of her hair. _Something doesn't feel right..._ Her heart sped up a bit when a thought crept into her mind. _Oh no... I hope they're not dead!_

"Chloe?" A voice called out, startling her as she turned around with her hand on her chest. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled kindly at her. Chloe smiled back at him then laughed softly.

"No, no. It's OK." She replied, lowering her hand to her side. "I was just lost in thought." Another laugh escaped her lips as she stared into his blue eyes. "How are you, James?" She asked.

"Pretty good. How about you?" He asked as he casually leaned against the bookshelf. There were a few books in his hand. Chloe didn't notice last night, but he had a glove over his left hand. _Just_ his left hand... Not to mention, he was wearing a jacket in the middle of summer.

"Same." She nodded, still smiling. "Something I didn't get to ask you last night, though." James looked at her eagerly. "How did you get the nickname 'Bucky'?"

"Ah." James smiled. "My middle name is Buchanan, and it kind of just derived from that." He explained. Chloe nodded, mouthing a little 'oh'. Her eyes resting on his black jacket. It looked like it was made of leather.

"Aren't you hot?" She couldn't stop the words that fell from her lips. James laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that was pretty forward of you." He joked. Chloe immediately blushed and looked at the floor.

"No, no! I meant..." She shook her head and laughed as she looked back up at him. "I meant because it's summer and you're wearing a jacket." James chuckled. Chloe ran her hand through her long dark hair.

"Not too hot, no." He replied. Chloe tilted her head to the side with a puzzled expression.

"What about the one glove thing you have going on?" She asked. James' eyes strayed from her and fixated on the couple that walked down the aisle. Chloe turned to look at them, then back to face James. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did so quietly. They wound up completely alone in the mythology section of the bookstore.

"Sorry about that. I'd just rather not talk about things like that where other people can hear." James apologized, placing the books in his hand on the shelf for the time being. Chloe nodded.

"I'm sorry for prying. You don't have to - "

"No need to apologize. It's only natural to be curious." James interrupted her with a smile. Before Chloe could reply, James took off the glove on his left hand. She felt her jaw drop open as she stared at his hand. Words escaped her as he held out his hand for her. "You can touch it if you want." He offered.

With some hesitation, Chloe reached out with both hands and gingerly touched her fingertips to the cool metal. She ran her fingers over the grooves and spaces. James wiggled his fingers in her hands and Chloe jumped in surprise. They both laughed softly at her reaction. She gently turned his hand over and looked at his palm. James just smiled as he watched her study his metal limb.

"This is..." Chloe breathed softly, unable to take her eyes off the shiny metal. "Does it..." She finally met his gaze. Her eyes were wide. "Is the rest of your arm like that?" She asked. "Is that why you're wearing a jacket?" James nodded silently. Chloe's head swam with questions.

"Chloe?" James said softly. The dark haired girl blinked a few times. "Are you OK? You were just staring at me for a good thirty seconds." He said.

"I...I was?" Chloe could feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just...was taken aback." She admitted, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"I tend to have that effect on people." He joked, slipping his glove back on. Chloe giggled softly.

"I'll say..." She replied softly, hoping James wouldn't hear it. "So, James?" His blue eyes locked onto her and she felt her voice get caught in her throat. "How..." Chloe paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her question without upsetting him.

"How what?" James asked gently, urging her on. She licked her lips and swallowed nervously.

"How are you able to be here right now?" She asked. James furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "How are you able to walk around in the daylight?" Chloe explained more clearly. She could see his crystal blue eyes widen in surprise.

"I, uh... I'm not sure I know what you mean." He replied, feigning ignorance as he ran his hand through his brown locks. Chloe, feeling intrigued and confident, took a small step towards him.

"I know..." She said softly. Her eyes scanned his face until they locked onto his eyes again. "I...know you're a..." Chloe bit her lip. She could say it. She knew she could because she had said it before. But why couldn't she say it now?

"I'm a...?" James looked at her expectantly, anticipating what she would say.

"A...vampire." She finally whispered. The silence drug on for what felt like an eternity. Slowly, a smile spread across James' lips.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked her softly. Chloe shook her head.

"No." She replied truthfully. To be honest, she wasn't completely positive that he was a vampire. She wasn't afraid of him and he didn't give off the normal predator vibe that most vampires did.

"I'm not surprised." James said casually. Chloe raised her brows at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Supernatural creatures are rarely afraid of other supernaturals." Chloe's breath hitched in her throat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, taking her turn to fake ignorance. James smiled.

"I know what _you_ are, Chloe." He replied. The dark haired girl couldn't move.

"I'm just a girl in a bookstore." She joked nervously, pulling her hair in front of her shoulders to cover her neck.

"You're so much more than that. We both know it." James said, keeping his voice low in case there were people nearby.

"Wh-what am I, then?" She swallowed nervously again. James slowly brought his right hand up and gently brushed it against her cheek. He softly trailed his fingers down her jawline, but stopped before touching her neck.

"You're an angel." He replied confidently. Chloe bit her lip and looked away.

"How...did you know?" She asked, wondering if he was planning something sinister now that he was sure she was an angel.

"I've met my share." James said. Chloe backed up, a wave of fear washed over her.

"I...I have to..." She motioned over her shoulder to leave. The second she turned around, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe, I'm not going to hurt you." James said. He gently turned her around then let his hand fall to his side. "If I wanted to, I would have done so already." She looked up at him, trying to sense any deception he might have been trying to hide from her. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He apologized and backed up to give her some space.

"It's OK." Chloe let out a sigh. "I'm just a little nervous. I've had some...less than pleasant experiences with vampires in the past." She admitted.

"I understand." James replied. "I'd like to make it up to you. Show you that not all of us are bad." He smiled and Chloe blushed slightly.

"Are you...asking me on a date, James?" She asked with a giggle. The brown haired man smiled and laughed softly with her.

"Haha. Yeah, I guess I am." He replied with a casual shrug.

"I'd like that." Chloe nodded, a wide smile on her lips. James smiled wider at her acceptance.

"Well alright, then. Wanna meet up at the bar?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She replied. "Is six-thirty good for you?"

"Perfect." James nodded, still smiling. "I'll meet you there."

"Oh wait." Chloe said. "What about your friend, Steve?" She asked. "It's kinda obvious that he likes me too. I could tell last night. Is this gonna be a problem for you?" James shook his head.

"Don't worry about me and him." He reassured her. "But," he paused and took a breath. "Be careful around him, OK? He's...not like me." James warned her. Chloe nodded silently before the two of them walked out of the bookstore together. James leaned down and gave Chloe a slight hug before they parted ways.

Across the street, a pair of ice cold blue eyes glared at them both before fixating on the dark haired girl as she walked down the street.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets ready for her date with James. But her friend, and fellow angel, Melody, spoils the mood. When she finally meets up with James, she learns a bit about him.

For the first time, Chloe wasn't sure what to wear out. Usually, she was fine wearing whatever she pulled out of her closet or drawers. But, tonight wasn't really just any night out. It was a date. The first date she had ever been on, actually.

"You look nice." A voice spoke up from behind her. Chloe turned around and smiled shyly at her friend.

"You think so?" Chloe asked, turning back to the mirror of the bathroom and nervously messing around with her hair.

"Jeez, Chlo. Calm down!" She replied, walking into the bathroom and turning the dark haired girl around to face her.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I'm just really nervous." Chloe admitted. Melody laughed.

"I can tell." She teased. Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Go easy on me. You know it's pretty much my first date ever." She protested.

"That's why I'm here! Moral support." Mel beamed with a wide smile. Chloe took a breath as she stared at the dark auburn haired archangel in front of her. Melody was the first angel she met after she became one, and they shared a bond on many different levels. They were like sisters in a sense. Melody stood quite a bit taller than Chloe. But both girls had long hair and delicate facial features.

The difference between the two angels was that Melody had been an angel much longer than Chloe. So she was referred to as an archangel. Chloe had a long way to go to reach that status. Melody had been doing this for almost twenty-five hundred years and Chloe had only been an angel for almost a century.

"Do you think I should touch up my makeup?" Chloe asked as she turned back to the mirror. Melody turned her back around to face her.

"Oh my gosh! Stop it! You look stunning, OK?" Mel sighed and shook her head. Chloe pursed her lips and looked down. "Sorry, Chlo." She apologized and pushed her friend's hair behind her shoulders. "I just don't want you to overdo it."

"I know. I just can't help it. I'm super nervous." Chloe replied as she brought her gaze back up to Mel.

"Tell me more about him." Mel smiled, trying to get Chloe to calm down. The two girls headed downstairs and into the kitchen where they sat at the table.

"He's really nice. Very gentleman like." She smiled as she traced the outline of the floral patterned tablecloth. "Oh!" Her head snapped up as if she just remembered something. "He has a metal arm. Isn't that cool?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Really?" Mel leaned forward, eager to hear more. Chloe nodded before continuing.

"He showed it to me at the bookstore today. It was interesting." She said. Mel rested her chin in her hand.

"Is that why you seem so nervous?" She asked. Chloe bit her lip and looked down at the table. After a moment, she shook her head. "Then why?"

"He's..." Chloe sighed and brought her head up, meeting her friend's gaze. "He's a vampire." She finally admitted. Mel looked at her with wide eyes.

"He's a _vampire_?!" Her voice seemed to raise at least two octaves. Chloe looked off to the side. "Chlo... You have to be careful. I've met a few of his kind in my time." Her voice returned to normal and took on an intensely serious tone. "None of whom had honorable intentions."

"I get it. He told me the same thing." Chloe replied with a nod. Melody opened her mouth, but Chloe held up her hand to stop her. "He also said that not all of 'his kind' are like that." She put air quotes around the words with her fingers.

"Of course he did..." Mel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He wants you all for himself. He wants to _drain_ you. Or keep you locked up forever. Don't you know what our blood does to them?" She stood up from the table and threw her hands up in frustration. Chloe furrowed her brows and tilted her head. Mel's eyes grew wide again. "You really don't know, do you?"

"I guess it was one of the topics that wasn't covered during new angel orientation..." Chloe replied sarcastically. Mel narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't something to joke about!" Melody exclaimed. She sat down at the table again and placed her hands on the surface. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Put simply, our blood is addictive. It's like a drug to them because it's... Well, it's essentially blessed." She said. "From what I know, they can taste the heavens when they drink us. It gives them the taste of what they can never have, because they're damned." Mel looked at Chloe with a gravely serious look.

"But Mel..." Chloe pursed her lips. "We can _sense_ the good, and bad, in everyone. Can we not?" She asked. Mel nodded slowly. "I didn't sense anything bad from him. No hidden agenda, no evil plans... Nothing."

"Chloe, I just don't know if I want you to go." Melody looked down and let out a heavy sigh.

"I think you should give him a chance." Chloe replied quietly. Mel looked up at her friend, her mouth slightly agape.

"Are you serious right now?" Her voice was full of disbelief.

"Yes, I am." Chloe replied. "What gives us the right to decide that all vampires are bad because we haven't come across a 'good' one yet?" She was a little irritated that Mel was so quick to judge him.

"Uh...We're _angels_. Shouldn't that give us all the rights we need to judge someone? Or some _thing_?" She replied. Chloe felt her jaw drop. After a moment of silence, she stood up from the table.

"You're the last person I expected this to come from." She said sadly. "You may be my superior, but you're not my mother." Chloe turned and headed towards the door to leave. She stopped in the kitchen entrance and turned back to face Mel. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it.

"Chloe!" Melody called out. Chloe turned her back and headed out the front door, feeling a bit of anger well up inside her.  


* * *

James sat in the booth, patiently waiting for Chloe to walk in. He was rather nervous and found himself counting the sugar packets in the holder on the table. More than once, actually. Then, he could smell her blood pumping. She hadn't even walked in the door yet, but he could already smell her as if she was right next to him.

When she came in, James felt his jaw drop and his muscles tensed. His predatory instinct kicked into overdrive. Her dark hair was in loose spiral curls that fell around her face, framing her delicate features. Her makeup was barely noticeable; not that she needed much. It did bring out her eyes, though. But the dress... Oh, that dress. She sure was looking to impress him tonight.

It was a dark blue dress that hugged her curves nicely with one shoulder exposed. There was a fabric belt around her waist with a bow adorned in the middle. She was wearing black heels to give her more height. James couldn't help but chuckle inside. He liked the fact that she was so small.

"Hello, Chloe." James smiled at her. He gently took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. She smiled at him.

"Hello, James." She replied. "I hope you weren't waiting too long." Chloe said as she slid into the booth.

"Not at all." James shook his head as he slid in opposite her. She slipped her purse off her shoulder and set it next to her. "Thank you for accepting my invitation." His eyes locked onto hers and he felt like he was going to get lost in those beautiful brown pools.

"Of course." Chloe replied happily. The waiter came over and took their drink orders before walking away again. "I wasn't doing much tonight anyway." She joked with a laugh. James chuckled softly as well.

"Nice to know I was able to spice up your evening." He retorted. Chloe bit her lip, debating on whether or not she wanted to ask him about...what he was. She was sure he had questions of his own as well. James noticed her silence and gently placed his hand on hers. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. Chloe looked at him and smiled.

"Talk about an old expression." She laughed. James nodded with a knowing smile. "I'm just...curious about you." She admitted. "I've..." Chloe stopped and sighed, wondering if she would sound foolish. "I've never met a vampire before."

"Really?" James asked. He couldn't hide the surprised tone of his voice. Chloe nodded, but didn't speak. "How long have you been an angel?"

"About a century." She replied. The waiter came back with their drinks and asked for their orders. However, neither of them were very hungry right now. He left them with a shrug before saying he would come back to check on them.

"And you never met...someone like me, before now?" James prodded.

"No." Chloe took a drink, slipping her hand from James'. "You and..." She paused, trying to remember his friend's name. "Steve! You and Steve were the first ones I've ever met." She finished. "He seems...different than you."

"That's putting it lightly." James sighed and shook his head. "We've been friends since...before it happened. He was always such a good kid. Weak and scrawny like nobody's business. But he was good..." He trailed off, leaving Chloe curious.

"And now?" She asked.

"Now, he uses everything to his advantage." James stated. "I keep trying to get him to stop being such an asshole, but it hasn't really done much good."

"I'm sorry." Chloe apologized. James looked at her with a slight smile.

"It's not your fault, doll." He said. _Doll?_ Chloe smirked. James seemed so old fashioned. It reminded her of her younger days. _Much_ younger days.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, if you don't want to." Chloe crossed her legs under the table.

"Go for it." James replied. He seemed enthusiastic about sharing information with her. Chloe took a breath before she spoke.

"Have you ever... Um..." She bit her lip and looked down. James remained quiet, allowing her to regain her composure. "Have you ever drank from an angel?" Once the words were out in the air, Chloe felt relieved. But also a little nervous. She didn't know what she was hoping he would say. Something good, of course...

"Honestly?" James paused. "No." Now it was Chloe's turn to be surprised. "I've only ever smelled them. Which, I know, sounds weird." He laughed, which caused Chloe to smile.

"What do they smell like?"

"Each one is different. Some angels have a few scents in common. But I haven't come across any two that smell the same." James explained. Chloe reached across the table and gently slipped her hand into his.

"What do I smell like?" She asked. James looked at her and cleared his throat before tearing his eyes away from her.

"Well, you, uh..." He shifted in his seat and licked his lips. Chloe wondered if she had made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She apologized. James shook his head.

"No need to apologize. You just caught me off guard." He replied. "Do you think we could go for a walk?" He suggested. "I'd rather talk about this where we're not as likely to be overheard."

"Of course." Chloe replied. She waved down the waiter and gave him a ten to pay for their drinks. His demeanor changed when he realized how much of a tip she had given him. James stood up from the booth and held out his hand for her. She slipped her hand into his and stood up.

"Feel like taking a walk on the beach?"


	4. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and James continue their date as they walk along the beach. They play a game to get to know each other better and it turns into something...exciting.

Chloe walked beside James on the sand of the beach, her heels in her hand. The ocean was gently lapping close to her feet, but just out of reach. A cool breeze from the water danced across her skin. The moon was high in the sky, reflecting beautifully in the water. It seemed so picturesque, she couldn't help but smile.

"OK. How about this? You ask me a question, and after I answer I can ask you one?" Chloe suggested.

"OK. I can do that." James agreed with a smile. "First question..." He took a few moments to think. "How did you become an angel?" Chloe had a feeling that was going to be his first question.

"Well," she began, "it happened in Greece, believe it or not." James looked at her in surprise. She smiled at him. "I know. Pretty far from here, right?" Chloe laughed softly.

"Not exactly a day trip." He joked.

"Exactly." She laughed again. "Anyway, I was just a normal girl living a normal life. The little town that my parents and I lived in...suddenly everything started shaking. Some sort of attack on us. We had no idea what was happening. Everyone was running...screaming..." Chloe could still see the bodies and the pools of blood under them. "People were laying in the streets... _Dying_ in the streets." She sighed. "Well, I couldn't leave the people laying there. So I helped them. Bandaged their wounds the best I could. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I just couldn't." She squinted her eyes and stared ahead, like she was trying to focus on something in the distance. "I remember a bright flash of light and then...nothing."

"Wow..." James breathed after a moment. The two had stopped in the middle of her story. Chloe stared wordlessly at the ocean while James just stared at her.

"What happened to your arm?" She turned to face him, staring into his eyes with a curious expression.

"Is that your question?" James asked, wanting to be sure. Chloe nodded. "Alright. Well, I was a prisoner of war. Back in the forties." He said. Chloe continued to stare at him, obviously interested in his story. "It was..." He grimaced before continuing, "cut off during a particularly bad 'interrogation' session."

"Damn..." Chloe swore, then immediately held her hand over her mouth. "Oops." She mumbled. James chuckled softly.

"Anyway, the vampire that...uh, made me, I guess? Was some kind of engineer or something. I don't know. But that's how I got the arm." He reached up with his bionic arm and gently brushed his fingers down Chloe's arm. She was surprised by how gentle he was being with it. It looked very intimidating.

"You seem to know how to use it well." She remarked. James smiled at her and nodded.

"Years of practice, doll." He replied. Chloe blushed sightly and smiled back at him. The water lapped at her feet and she jumped away in surprise.

"Gah! It's cold!" She squeaked as she reflexively grabbed a hold of James' arm. He laughed and backed up a few feet with her.

"That was adorable." He half teased her. Chloe looked up at him and shook her head.

"Oh, hush you." She said and playfully smacked his arm. "It's your turn again, you know." She reminded him as they walked towards the lifeguard tower.

"So, do you have wings?" James asked. Chloe knew he would ask that question at some point, too. She nodded. "Can... Can I see?"

"I thought it was a question for a question? You just asked me two." She teased him back. James opened his mouth to protest, but Chloe cut him off. "I'm kidding. I'll make an exception this time." She smiled. "So, I need you to not freak out. Can you do that?" James raised one eyebrow curiously.

"Uh, sure." He agreed. Chloe stepped in front of him. She dropped her heels and held her hands together, keeping her palms separate. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. James watched her curiously. He saw a dim ball of light form out of, seemingly, nowhere. It got brighter and bigger as she concentrated on it.

"Close your eyes." She directed him. Without question, James closed his eyes. Even through his eyelids, he could still see the light. A moment later, he felt an overwhelming sense of calm. As if nothing in the world could effect him. It was like he couldn't remember any bad thing that had ever happened to him.

"What...is this?" James asked, not opening his eyes. All the happy moments of his life swam in his head.

"Um... It's my..." Chloe struggled to find the right words. "Well, for lack of a better word, it's my essence." She bit her lip nervously. "You can...open your eyes now."

James slowly opened his eyes and felt his jaw drop. Chloe stood in front of him, a golden aura dimly pulsating around her body. However, what caught his attention were her wings. They were pure white and stretched to a span of eight feet. She seemed so small to have such large wings! They fluttered in the breeze. Chloe looked nervous.

"So," she began quietly, "these are my wings." Her voice was softer than usual. She was pretty nervous, showing James her wings. She couldn't figure out why, though. She just...was.

"They're beautiful." James breathed. His eyes were fixated on them. "Can I touch them?" He asked.

"You know, we're really not following the rules of the game anymore." Chloe joked to hide her nervous demeanor. "But, sure. Why not?" She took a small step towards James. He slowly reached his real hand out and stroked her feathers. They were so soft. He could only imagine that they felt like what a cloud would feel like.

"So soft..." He murmured as he stroked her feathers some more. Chloe moved her wings back and forth in a gentle flapping motion. James retracted his hand in surprise, but smiled nonetheless.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Chloe asked. James laughed.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He replied. She fluffed her wings out a bit, stretching them as far as she could.

"What do I smell like?" She asked. James blinked a few times, caught off guard.

"Uh, well... Don't laugh, or anything." He began with some trepidation. "You smell...sweet. Like sugar and cinnamon." Chloe tilted her head to the side as a gentle gust of wind ruffled her feathers and played with her hair.

"Really?" She asked curiously. "I wonder why..."

"I don't really know how it works either, honestly." James admitted with a laugh. "Why don't you ask me another question, though." He offered. The two of them started walking down the beach again, side by side, after Chloe picked up her heels.

"Alright." She nodded. "Though just let me explain something. You're only able to see my wings now because of what I did. Angels can always see the wings of other angels. For anyone else to see them, we have to give them some of our essence. It won't last forever, though. A few hours at most. After it wears off, I'll look normal again."

"But still beautiful." James quickly added. Chloe blushed and looked down as she walked. After a moment, she glanced up at him and smiled. She brought her left wing closer to James, gently wrapping it around him as if it were her arm. He looked at her and smiled. "That's too cute." He chuckled. Chloe nodded, smiling wider.

"So...my question." She bit her lip, knowing what she wanted to ask...but feeling too nervous to ask it.

"Chloe?" James asked after the silence lingered too long. Chloe blinked a few times and turned to face him. She hadn't realized she had stopped walking, either. "Thinking hard, huh?"

"I want you to be honest with me when I ask you this." She said, determined and serious.

"Alright... What is it?" Before Chloe could talk herself out of asking, the words fell from her lips.

"Do you want to taste me?" It felt like a weight off her shoulders. The question had been burning in the back of her mind since they started this game. She wanted to know. She also wanted to prove Melody wrong about vampires.

"I...I..." James stammered. He sounded flustered and caught off guard by her, yet again. Chloe felt bad for putting him on the spot, but she truly wanted his honest answer. It took him a few moments to regain his composure, but he finally locked eyes with her and replied, "I...do."

Chloe bit her lip nervously. She didn't know how the process worked. Well, obviously he would bite her and...drink from her. But where? How long would he drink? How _much_ would he drink? He had a sense to know when to stop, right? She gently moved her wings back and forth as she thought.

"Um... How... How do you want to...do this?" She asked quietly. James took a step towards her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"It will hurt for a second." He informed her.

"And then?" Chloe asked, staring up at him.

"Well, then it won't..." He smiled sheepishly. She furrowed her brows. "You'll see." He said. The tone of his voice was mildly reassuring. James gently grabbed a hold of her hand and turned her palm face up. "I'll bite you here." He pointed to her wrist. "Are you sure you're OK with doing this?" He asked her.

"Yes." Chloe replied with barely any hesitation.

"OK." James nodded. "You're gonna get light-headed, too. Is it OK if I...hold on to you?" He asked, somewhat nervously. Chloe nodded and James gently wrapped his metal arm around her waist, pulling her close against him.

"Why bite my wrist and not my neck?" She asked. James smiled.

"The blood from the neck is much more potent because of the jugular vein. I think because it carries so much blood. It's the same with the femoral artery in your thigh." He explained.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense... I think." Chloe laughed softly. James gently took her wrist in his hand and placed his lips against it. Her skin was soft and smooth. He felt her shiver ever so slightly. Her heart sped up and James heard it thrumming in his ears.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered. Chloe nodded and felt a little more relieved. James quickly, but gently, sank his teeth into her skin.


	5. First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets bitten, then James takes her back to his home. After she wakes up, they learn a little bit more about each other.

Chloe hissed at the sharp sudden pain, then inhaled quickly as the pain subsided. James pulled her closer, keeping a firm grip on her to ensure she wouldn't fall. Her blood rushed into his mouth and he had to remember to pace himself. He didn't want to take too much too quickly and leave Chloe in a weakened state.

Chloe whimpered softly and moved her other hand up to rest on James' chest. She gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly as her wings moved back and forth at a steady pace. James could hear her heart still pounding away as he drank her. Though, after a few moments, it seemed to return to a somewhat normal pace. He thought it was rather strange, but chalked it up to the fact that she was an angel, not a normal human girl.

"Mngh..." Chloe whimpered louder as she exhaled, realizing she was holding her breath for some reason. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt a wave of euphoria wash over her. A shiver worked its way through her body and she felt herself tremble in his hold. Chloe opened her eyes, but the world around her seemed to be spinning. She closed them again and felt the need to catch her breath.

A tingling fire smoldered deep inside her; something she hadn't felt before. It was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. In fact, Chloe wanted to feel more of it. Her knees buckled slightly and another shiver swept over her body. James tightened his grip around her waist, pressing his fingertips into her skin through her dress. Chloe felt her knees give out and she fell against his chest. The tingling made her feel hot and her heart began to race again.

"James..." Her voice was husky and breathless. She gripped his shirt tightly as a low moan escaped her lips. The tingling sensation became more intense until she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what was happening, but it felt amazing. Close to the peak of her euphoria, a louder moan worked its way out of her slightly open mouth. The tingling pleasure gripped her hard, right between her legs. A place she never acknowledged before; as human or angel. Another loud moan emanated from her as the sensation seemed to reach its peak before slowly ebbing away.

"Shh... Shh..." James' voice was soft and gentle in her ear. She didn't notice when he stopped drinking from her. Her breathing was heavy with quiet whimpers in between. He softly stroked her hair as he held her against him. She was shaking, but seemed to be calming down.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked up at James. His eyes were a fierce blue and his lips and chin were stained red with her blood. Despite still feeling light-headed and weak, Chloe reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. He nuzzled into her touch and smiled down at her. His sharp canines clearly visible for the first time. Chloe felt her eyelids get heavy and her hand fell down back to her side.

"You're alright, I promise." He whispered. "It's just a side effect. I'll take you somewhere safe, but you have to trust me." Chloe looked at him sleepily and nodded. James picked her up in his arms and cradled her as he started walking towards the town. Chloe rested her head against him and slowly fell asleep.  


* * *

James brought Chloe back to his house and gently laid her down on the couch in his living room. He grabbed a light blanket and draped it over her sleeping form. Her wings seemed to conform to the couch; one draping over the back and the other laid stretched out onto the floor. James stared at her for a few moments. She would probably be out for a while.

He headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. When Chloe woke up, she would definitely need a drink and something to eat. James grabbed a soda and closed the fridge. The cabinet behind him held different snack foods; chips, cookies, pretzels and the like. He never really ate any of it. It was more for when he planned to have company over. Mainly humans who ate food. So far though, he hadn't really met anybody in this small town.

Except Chloe...

James grabbed a package of cookies and the soda off the counter and headed back into the living room. She hadn't moved, but she seemed to be sighing in her sleep. He smiled slightly, mostly due to the fact that she seemed to be just fine.

He could still taste her. She was so sweet; like honey. When he bit into her, he was so tempted to stop drinking from her wrist and sink his teeth into her neck. But he would never tell her that. She was worried about vampires enough as it was. Still, it took him a lot of restraint... The thought made him nervous. Not so much for himself, but if Steve ever got a hold of her.

 _No. Don't think about Steve right now._ James thought and shook his head. He gently took Chloe's arm and looked at all the dried blood. _I should probably clean that up and close the wound for her._ He thought. He made his way into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel, wetting it under some warm water. James made his way back to Chloe and gently wiped away some of the blood. Strangely, though, he couldn't find his bite marks.

"Huh... That's different." He mused out loud. When he wiped away the rest of the blood, he examined her arm, trying to find any sign of a bite wound. But there was nothing there. It was like he never even bit her in the first place. _Well... That's convenient._ Chloe stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She rolled her head to the side and stared sleepily at James.

"Hey." She whispered with a smile. James couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked. Chloe started to sit up, but immediately laid back down.

"Whoa... Still a little dizzy." She replied. James reached over and opened the soda for her.

"Sit up just a little." He told her. Chloe forced herself up as much as she could, but couldn't hold herself up. James quickly wrapped his metal arm around her and held her up. He placed the bottle to her lips and tilted it towards her. Chloe opened her mouth and took several eager sips before James pulled it away. He gently eased her back down onto the couch.

"Thank you." She said appreciatively.

"No problem. I knew you would need it." He replied. "I cleaned your arm off, too." He pointed to her arm. "I was wondering, though..."

"Yes?"

"What kind of powers do you have?" He asked curiously. Chloe smiled.

"I have the ability to manipulate light, and a healing factor." She answered. "Why do you ask? How did you know I had powers?"

"Well, your arm." James pointed to her arm again. "I was going to heal your bite wound, but it was already gone."

"You can do that?" Chloe asked with surprise. James laughed and nodded.

"I can, indeed." He replied. "But it only works with bite wounds I inflict. I'm not exactly sure how that works, though." Chloe nodded.

"I see. It's like how my wings work. They're always there, but they're never a hindrance. I don't know how that works." She said.

"They're beautiful. They really are." James reached out and gently ran his fingers over her feathers again. Chloe smiled and blushed as he did.

"James, I..." She began, forcing herself to sit up. James reached out and helped her, steadying her shoulders as she leaned against the back of the couch. "I...I really like you a lot." She admitted with a sheepish smile. James smiled back at her, unable to contain how happy those words made him. But a sudden thought made his smile fade.

"But...won't you get in trouble?" He worried. "With the other angels? Or..." He trailed off. Chloe frowned and looked down for a moment before brining her gaze back up and shrugging.

"As angels, we can sense the good and bad in people. In pretty much everything. With you, I don't sense anything bad." She explained. "Mischievous, maybe..." She teased him, causing them both to laugh. "But my point is, you're different. Other angels think all vampires are the same and just want to drain us. But I refuse to believe that." She stated firmly.

"I wish more people thought like that." James said with a bitter-sweet smile. "I like you too, Chloe. And not because you're an angel, or anything. It's because I can tell you're a genuinely nice person." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Chloe blushed harder, making her cheeks noticeably redder.

"Thank you..." She whispered. James leaned closer to her and gently kissed her. Chloe gasped softly in surprise, but kissed him back. His lips were so soft... Just as Chloe was getting used to the kiss, James pulled away. She frowned slightly.

"I...I just want to be careful." He spoke softly, like he was telling her a secret. "I don't want to hurt you, or anything. I don't want to prove your angel friends right, you know?" The words seemed to hurt him. Like they didn't apply to him, and he knew it, but was being punished for the sins of other members of his race.

"It's OK. I understand." Chloe nodded.

"Thank you, Chloe." James smiled and sat back on the edge of the table again. "So, would you like me to take you home? Or would you like to stay here? I have room to spare. It's up to you." He offered.

"I'm getting pretty tired again. You really wouldn't mind if I stayed here tonight?" She asked.

"Not at all." James replied as he picked her up in his arms again and carried her to one of the bedrooms.


	6. Trouble & Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not hearing from Chloe, Melody decides to look for her. Meanwhile, Chloe and Bucky talk for a time before Chloe reluctantly heads back home.

"Oh, Chloe... Where are you?" Melody paced back and forth in Chloe's living room. The young angel had been out much longer than Mel expected, after leaving in a huff. She should have at least _heard_ from her by now... She wasn't dead. Melody knew she would have felt it. Archangels shared an unbreakable bond with their younger counterparts. But she just couldn't sense her for some reason.

"I can't stand around anymore. I have to find her." Mel told herself. She left the house in a hurry, wondering where the naive angel had gone. Or what she had gotten herself into.

The bar where she frequented wasn't open yet. But Melody could definitely sense that she had been there... With a vampire. The thought made her cringe and panic at the same time. That vampire was no good and Melody knew it. If she ever met the dammed thing, she'd give it what it deserved; a one way ticket to where it belonged...

Melody followed Chloe's faint trail to the beach. She was here with that... _thing_... But the trail went cold not long after that. It was like, she was hidden. Or masked. Melody couldn't figure out why, but assumed it had something to do with the vampire.

"Chloe, I swear... I'm gonna smack you when I find you..." Mel muttered as she looked up and down the empty, dark beach.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" A voice from behind her called out. Melody spun around and saw a tall man heading towards her with a concerned expression. She sighed and shrugged.

"I'm just trying to find my friend. She's been gone longer than she should have been. I'm just worried." Melody replied. The man was a little taller than her as he came to stand in front of her.

"Does she have a cell phone you could call?" He suggested.

"No. She left it at the house. I just found it, which is why I got worried." She shook her head. It was a little white lie. Angels rarely carried cell phones. That was more of a human thing. They had other ways to contact each other. But they only worked when they could sense the other angel.

"Hmm..." The stranger pursed his lips and scratched his chin in thought. "Well, I can't just leave you to look for your friend by yourself. Let me help you." He offered. Melody smiled at him.

"That would be great. Thank you so much." She replied gratefully.

"No problem. What's your friend's name?" He asked.

"Chloe. Chloe Devin."

"And may I ask your name?" The stranger smiled politely.

"Oh! It's Melody Lightwood." She extended her hand to shake his. He gripped her hand firmly and shook it.

"Steve Rogers."

* * *

Chloe wasn't sure what time it was, but it was still dark when she woke up. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness around her, but her surroundings were unfamiliar. She sat up and reached over to the bedside table and clicked on the lamp.

The room was flooded with light and she looked around. The walls were painted a calm blue color, and the wall across from her was covered in a huge mural of a forest. Chloe stared at it as she stood up from the bed.

"Oh right... I remember now." She said to herself. James had brought her in here to sleep off the effects of him feeding from her. Chloe blushed as she remembered the feeling. As a human, she was brought up to be a proper young lady. Therefore, she was instructed to ignore such "devilish temptations of the flesh" until she was married to a man. Now, as an angel, there was still no need for indulging in that act. Angels received all the pleasure they needed from helping mortals.

Chloe couldn't help but feeling like she was breaking some sort of rule. She wondered if she was being selfish for liking the feeling. What was wrong with wanting to make yourself feel good in a different way every once in a while? A part of her didn't care about getting in trouble. But another part of her was terrified of what might happen. She had heard of angels being stripped of their powers and sent to live on Earth as mortal until they died again... She shuddered at the thought.

The door opened quietly and James poked his head in. Chloe looked at him and smiled when she met his eyes. He seemed surprised for a moment, but then smiled back at her.

"I didn't expect you to be awake yet. Much less up and about." He said as he stepped into the room.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Usually the people I feed from end up needing to sleep for quite some time to recover after a feeding." He explained. "It's not uncommon for them to sleep for almost a full day. You've only been asleep for a little more than an hour."

"Must be my healing ability." Chloe smiled. James nodded.

"It must be. Your body has already replaced the blood it lost." He looked her up and down, as if he was sizing her up. "It's incredible." He added quietly. Chloe blushed and looked down.

"Well, I feel pretty good." She admitted, bringing her gaze back up to meet his. "I don't think I've ever felt my heart beat so fast before." She laughed softly as James closed the gap between them. Her heart started to speed up slightly due to his close proximity.

"Like it is now?" James asked as he brushed some hair out of her face. Chloe stared at him, feeling herself beginning to melt under his gaze.

"You can hear it?" She asked. James nodded as he brushed his fingers down her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she felt his fingertips glide over her neck. "H-How...often do you feed?"

"Whenever I'm hungry. It depends." James replied, letting his fingers rest in the crook of her neck.

"Are you hungry now?" Chloe asked, hoping he would say yes. She wanted to experience that feeling from earlier again. She wanted to just melt in his arms again; have him hold her against his body.

"Not really." _Yes, really!_ He lied. Honestly, being around her was difficult now that he had tasted her. His mouth was practically watering when he thought about feeding from her again. Sinking his teeth into her neck and hearing her whimper in pleasure. Feeling her tremble and shake in his arms as he drank from her. The sound of her heart hammering in her chest... It wasn't just her blood, or her scent, that got him going. It was the fact that she was just... _her_. She was intoxicating in more ways than one.

"Are you sure?" Chloe prodded. James brought his face closer to hers.

"Don't tempt me, doll." He whispered in a husky, low growl. Chloe bit her lip and felt her face get hotter. James could hear her heart beating louder and faster. He was fighting hard against his urge. So far, he was winning. But he didn't know how long he would be able to last.

"I...I just..." Chloe stumbled over her words as she stared at him. She was tempting without even trying. James wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I just...want...to make you feel good." She whispered, her lower lip trembling slightly.

_Oh fuck..._ James could feel his control starting to slip. He wanted so badly to just throw her down on the bed, rip her clothes off, and ravage her. Another part of him still wanted to drink from her. Still, another part of him wanted to protect her; be gentle with her. She was like a porcelain doll. Fragile and flawless. He was torn between keeping her that way, and... Well, _not_ keeping her that way.

"Oh, Chloe..." He breathed softly. "I'm fine. Really." Lying through his teeth. He hugged her close to him, holding her head against his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and slowly calmed himself down. The last thing he wanted to do was lose control and do something he'd regret.

"If you're sure." She replied, not pushing the issue any further. James sighed inwardly with relief. She had no idea how hard it was for him to decline her offer. He knew he needed to say no. He wanted to prove that he wasn't like all the others. The only thing now, was that she was still here. Her presence was still somewhat tempting.

"I am, doll." James released her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stared up at him with a shy smile. "I really enjoyed our time together." He said. "I hope you did as well."

"More than you know." Chloe replied quickly. She blushed again and James gently stroked her cheek. "I'd like to see you again." She admitted.

"As would I." James agreed as the two of them headed for the front door. Chloe saw her shoes by the entryway and slipped them on. She found herself staring into James' eyes again.

"I don't want to go..." She whispered. James felt the same, but he knew that if he admitted it then she would want to stay. He couldn't fully trust himself yet, but he didn't want her to worry about his urges. He didn't want her to be fearful that he might lose control and end up killing her.

"I know... But you can't very well stay here indefinitely." James laughed softly. "At least not right now." He smiled at her. Chloe didn't say anything, but he heard her heart flutter. That was all he needed to hear to know that she wasn't opposed to the idea.

"I guess you're right." She conceded with a dramatic sigh. "I should probably go home and tell Mel that everything turned out fine."

"Mel?" James asked curiously. Chloe held her hand against her forehead.

"Oh, gosh... I didn't even tell you about Melody. Sorry." She apologized and shook her head. "She's my mentor. An archangel. But she thinks that all vampires are terrible and should go to hell..." Chloe sighed and looked down. "Part of the reason I went out with you was...to prove her wrong." She admitted.

"I see." James replied with a nod. "I understand where she's coming from, though. Only takes a few bad apples to ruin the bunch." He said. Chloe looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad she was wrong about you, though." She tilted her head to the side as she stared at him.

"Me too, doll." He replied. Chloe was starting to really like his little old-fashioned habits.

"See you soon?" She asked. James leaned down and kissed her softly for a few seconds before replying.

"You can bet on it."


	7. To Keep A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody wakes up to an unpleasant situation...

Melody opened her eyes and blinked several times. Her vision was blurry and her head was pounding. She groaned and did her best to ignore the pain. Her surroundings were slowly coming into view and everything was unfamiliar.

"Good. You're awake." A voice said, causing Melody's head to throb for a few seconds. She tried to move her hand to cradle her head, but she couldn't. "Sorry about that. Can't have you running off now, can I?" The voice said again. It was distinctly male and vaguely familiar. Melody looked down at her hands and saw she was restrained to some kind of chair. Her feet were securely held in place as well.

"What's...What's going on?" She asked, looking around to see where the man talking to her was standing. Mel couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was...walking along the beach. _Chloe!_

"I have a question for you, if you don't mind." The man stepped around into view and Melody stared at him in disbelief.

"Steve?" She asked quietly. "What the heck is this? What are you doing?" She demanded after finally regaining her composure.

"Now, now. I'll be asking the questions here." He corrected her, running his hand through her hair. Melody tried to shake him off, but she couldn't get far enough from him.

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed. Her gaze narrowed at him and she watched as he flew back across the room and hit the wall. It took Steve a moment to realize what had happened. He stood up and gathered himself before staring blankly at Melody.

"You're not the only one with powers." He replied darkly. The moment he finished speaking, Melody felt an agonizing pain overwhelm her entire body. It was like her insides were on fire; exploding and trying to escape her body. She writhed in the chair and let out a blood curdling scream of pain. Her vision tunneled to black and she squeezed her hands into fists.

"Oh fuck!! Please!" Melody screamed, letting the obscenity fall from her lips. "Please... STOP!" She could barely breathe, the pain was so excruciating.

"You use your powers on me again, and I promise you... Next time, you'll beg for death." Steve said. His voice was close. Melody nodded and whimpered loudly in pain. " _Speak!_ "

"OK!" Melody cried out before screaming again.

"You will tell me what I want to know. Understand?" He asked. Mel nodded again, prompting Steve to wrap his hand around her throat. He had no intention of strangling her...yet. "Do you _understand_?" He emphasized the word.

"Yes!" Melody yelled as she continued to writhe in the chair. "I'll tell you! Just...please stop!!" She begged. The pain stopped and her whole body relaxed. Steve gently kissed her forehead, but she made no effort to resist. She felt weak and exhausted, and hadn't noticed the tears that fell from her eyes until she opened them and blinked away her blurry vision.

"There. That wasn't so hard, huh?" Steve smiled as if nothing was wrong and ran his fingers down her neck. "Now, what is Chloe? She's not human and neither are you. What are you both?" He asked. Melody looked at him, panting softly.

"What's it matter to you? Are you some kind of hunter, or something?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't have to reveal their secret. Steve smiled.

"Something like that..." He replied. Something shifted in the air around him. Something unseen, but definitely not unfelt. That was when she realized what she was dealing with...

"Vampire..." Melody growled lowly in disgust. Steve chuckled softly.

"Indeed I am." He replied. "But you still haven't told me what you are." Melody knew she was stuck. She would have to tell him eventually, but didn't know how much more of his torture she would be able to take.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied with irritation. Steve narrowed his gaze at her.

"Don't play coy with me." He warned her. "You obviously knew what I was the second I lifted my guise. Any normal human wouldn't have been able to tell." His blue eyes pierced right through her and she could feel a dull pain throughout her body.

"No, please... Not again." Melody begged weakly as she stared up at the vampire towering over her. He leaned down close to her, his face inches from hers.

"Then tell me what you are..." He whispered softly into her ear. Melody turned away from him.

"I...I don't know." She lied, hoping he would believe her. It was a long shot, but worth a try. Steve chuckled darkly.

"I see... I guess we'll have to do it the hard way." He replied. "For you..." Melody turned back towards him and saw the smirk plastered on his lips. She felt a gnawing panic deep in her stomach, making her uneasy and nauseated. Steve moved over top of her and straddled her in the chair. He leaned down and held his lips against her neck.

"Please don't! Please... I'll - " Melody tried to backtrack, but Steve's mind was already made up. In the middle of her pleading, he cut her off and sank his teeth into her neck.

* * *

Chloe walked home from James' house, still kind of riding the high she got from him feeding from her. She could only imagine how he felt... Pretty great, she hoped.

The walk home seemed to take no time at all. Chloe unlocked her door and stepped inside. The house felt lonely and she couldn't deny that she missed James already.

"Mel! I'm back!" She called out, eager to tell her about the date and how nice James was. She also really wanted to prove Melody wrong about vampires. "Mel?" Chloe walked around the first floor, but couldn't find her. "Don't tell me you're asleep..." She muttered as she headed upstairs. Chloe poked her head into Melody's bedroom, but the bed was made. There was no sign that Mel had been there recently.

"Wonder where she went..." Chloe shrugged and just figured Mel wanted to have some time to herself after their little argument. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water. When she turned to leave, she noticed a piece of paper taped to the fridge. It was Melody's handwriting.

_Chloe,_  
_I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I couldn't sense you anymore. I hope you're OK. I'm going out to look for you._  
_~Mel_

Chloe tensed up and stared at the note with wide eyes. Mel couldn't sense her? Oh crap... That was bad. When angels couldn't sense each other, it was always worrisome.

"Shoot. Where are you, Mel?" Chloe wondered aloud as she stepped onto her back porch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating her focus on finding Mel's location. It took her a few minutes, but she finally found her.

 _Mel! Are you alright?_ Chloe asked her, tapping into their telepathic bond.

 _Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just got worried when I couldn't sense you._ Melody replied. She sounded fine, if just a little tired.

_I'm alright. Are you coming home soon?_

_I don't know. I just need some time to calm down. Don't worry, OK?_ Melody replied. Chloe felt a wave of relief wash over her.

 _Alright. Just take care of yourself._ She said. Melody didn't answer, but that was pretty normal. Chloe opened her eyes and sighed with relief. She was glad Mel was OK, but she hated that she made her worry. The young angel resolved that she would apologize to her friend when she got back home.

* * *

Melody trembled in the chair as Steve still straddled her, blood staining his mouth and chin. She could feel the warmth of her blood trailing down her neck and chest.

"P-please, Steve..." She whimpered weakly. "No...No more..."

"Hush now." He whispered and stroked her hair. "You're like nothing I've ever tasted before." He leaned down and licked some of the blood off her neck.

"No, don't... I can't..." She pleaded again, but to no avail. Steve sank his teeth into her neck again and she whimpered loudly. Melody closed her eyes, wondering how much longer she could hold out.


End file.
